


天作之合

by RubyChen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyChen/pseuds/RubyChen
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 9





	天作之合

郑在玹×金道英  
校园AU  
OOC预警

郑在玹看到寝室分配表的时候觉得自己是被数学专业抛弃的可怜孩子。

寝室分配按照姓氏排列，正好把排在名单末尾的郑在玹单独落下了。按照学校惯例，分寝时落单的孩子自动分配到学长学姐因为换寝空出来的床位。于是郑在玹站在寝室楼四楼的楼梯间跟董思成难舍难分。

“呜呜呜思成不要忘记我们军训时候的革命友谊，”郑在玹仗着脸帅完全没有管理表情的意思，“哥哥我会打蟑螂玩游戏叫外卖看片，随叫随到欢迎骚扰……”

董思成努力想抽回自己的胳膊，一脸嫌弃地推开扭曲的帅脸随口敷衍，“知道了，看见蟑螂的时候会叫你的。”他们这会儿已经吸引了不少背着家具爬楼梯的同学，甚至有几个停下脚步眼神询问董思成要不要帮忙，俨然把郑在玹当成了一个无理取闹找麻烦的流氓。虽然流氓长得还不赖。

董思成趁着郑在玹晃神迅速脱身，三两步窜上楼梯跑得没影了。“董思成你个狼心狗肺的崽子！”郑在玹骂人的声音从楼下传来，董思成尴尬得想回到楼下掐死他，这下至少有两层的人记住了“董思成”这个名字，郑在玹我真是谢谢你。董思成咬牙切齿。

站在415寝室门口的时候郑在玹已经收拾好了心情，顺便做好了表情管理，毕竟初次见面，总要给学长留下一个好印象。

可当他推开寝室门，空荡荡的寝室让他一个懵逼。一开始他还以为学长们还没返校，可另外三张已经铺好的床铺又显得不像那么一回事儿。直到他把自己的行李放到空床下面的桌子上，刚一个转身就吓得他魂飞魄散。

对铺的桌子底下有个男生坐在地上好整以暇地看着他。

其实用“看”这个字眼并不恰当，男生乌黑发亮的眼珠子从他的发梢开始由上而下地一寸寸扫视，跟他对视了至少五秒后又开始继续往下。郑在玹几乎能感受到他眸光里发烫的温度吸附在他的皮肤上，从鼻梁到嘴唇，再到下巴到喉结。郑在玹被他看得口干舌燥，张了张嘴巴发不出声音，桌子底下的人却并没有放过他的打算。

那人的视线来到了他的胸口，先是从左到右测量了一番又沿着中间往下逡巡在他的腹部。郑在玹荒谬地觉得这位学长好像在隔着他的衣服数他有几块腹肌。等桌子下的学长打量够了他的胸腹，视线却突然来了个大挪移，转而从两只脚开始顺着郑在玹两条笔直的双腿向上迅速移动，最后不偏不倚地停留在他两条大腿中间位置。郑在玹就是再傻也知道他在看什么了。

也不知为什么，郑在玹心底突然升腾起一股神奇的胜负欲，脑子一热学着kpop的爱豆猛地顶了下胯。顶完以后他看到桌底下的学长突然一愣，刚把他从头到脚视奸了一遍的眼珠子对上了他的视线，让他猛然意识到自己做了什么。

卧槽！我他妈干了什么？！郑在玹的大脑轰得一下炸开，不用照镜子他都知道他的耳朵现在一定红得发亮。

桌子底下的学长却突然笑了，他扶着椅子钻出来，看着慌乱地攥着书包带，眼睛也不知道该看哪里的郑在玹开了口。“新生吗？”

声线清清冷冷，一把浇灭了郑在玹耳朵上烧着的火，他不着边地觉得学长的声音真好听。“嗯。”郑在玹感受到学长的视线聚焦在他低着头的发顶，弱弱地点了点头。

“叫什么名字？哪个专业的？”  
“郑在玹，数学系的。”

郑在玹乖乖回答学长的问题，开门前准备的那套想要留下一个好印象的措辞早就被他忘得一干二净，哪儿还记得起半个字。

“哦，”学长蹬掉鞋子爬上了床，“我叫金道英，另外两个出去了。”

“啊……哦，”郑在玹愣愣得抬起头看见金道英爬到上铺在自己的平板电脑上戳戳画画，“学长们这么忙啊，开学第一天就要外出……”他嗫嚅着没话找话，刚说完就迎上金道英从上铺居高临下看过来的一双似笑非笑的眸子。郑在玹觉得这样眼尾上挑的眼睛像极了某种动物。

“是啊~”金道英盯着郑在玹纯良的狗狗眼坏笑着开腔，尾音被他故意拖得很长，像是在调戏良家妇女，“忙着开房呢~”

然后他也不管郑在玹再一次红得发亮的耳朵，戴上耳机完全专注在平板电脑上了。

郑在玹飞快地整理好床铺，猫儿似的悄无声息地出了寝室门。刚把门带上他就以百米冲刺的速度逃到了董思成的房间。性子冷清散漫的中国男孩儿还在仔细地把床单的边边角角掖好。

“思成！！！”听到郑在玹的鬼哭狼嚎后董思成抬起头，一根手指点在郑在玹的脑门上制止了他企图爬上床铺的举动。

“思成你快救救我呜呜呜呜……”郑在玹像狗狗追尾巴似的原地转了一圈，没找到可以坐的位置干脆一屁股坐到了地上。董思成整理好床铺跳回地上，蹲下身子仔细看了看郑在玹皱成一团的脸蛋，意识到日常哭天抢地的朋友这次大概是真的遇到了麻烦。

“出门吃冰吗？听说南门有家鲜芋仙。”董思成把郑在玹从地上拉了起来，瞄了一眼他的耳朵，“你是被人非礼了吗？耳朵快熟了。”

也……差不多。郑在玹欲哭无泪，那样被人从头到脚视奸，跟被扒光了看也没什么两样。看就看了，自己还做了这么傻逼的事情，然后还多嘴说两个学长真忙……郑在玹觉得自己以后没脸进寝室了。

万一那两个学长在寝室里那啥……哦不不不，那倒还好，万一他们不在寝室里，那道英学长该不会把他……不可能不可能学长看起来没他壮实……啊啊啊啊到底要怎么办嘛！数学系为什么要抛弃我！

“你也想太多了，那个学长要是真的跟你表白你拒绝不就好了吗？”董思成不耐烦地想用芋圆堵住郑在玹这张从坐下起就没停下碎碎念的嘴。  
“那他要是来强的呢？”郑在玹可怜巴巴地从冰碗里抬起狗狗眼。  
“你的铁是白举了吗？？”董思成难以置信地看着他。  
“可是人家害怕呀！”郑在玹在线卖惨。这董思成就忍不了了，这么娇滴滴的郑在玹他第一次见，可爱的忍不住想掐死他。  
“那你就报警！报警你会了吗？！这是二十一世纪！您咋整的跟封建社会被人辱了清白的大小姐似的呢？”董思成恨铁不成钢，突然觉得天降大任于自己，一定要守护身材比他还壮了两倍的“女儿”，“你要是真被金道英强了就来找我，爸爸替你讨个说法！”

“思成咱小声点，这种话不要说得那么大声嘛。”郑在玹低头看着冰碗笑得一脸羞涩。董思成这才发现周围一圈的人都看着他俩，还有人捂着嘴窃窃私语，眼睛亮得能放光。完了。董思成想找个缝钻进去，这回是真的要出名了。

傍晚金道英就听到了自己“企图强奸甜心小学弟未遂”的新闻，开完房回来一脸餍足的李永钦站在金道英的床铺旁兴致高昂地跟他打听八卦。正赶上郑在玹开门进来，立刻伸长了脖子两眼放光地盯着郑在玹的脸看。

“哇哦，你是新来的学弟吗？长得很帅啊！叫什么名字？”语气中透着不加掩饰的兴奋，郑在玹突然觉得自己理解了唐僧的感受。一时间杵在门口无所适从。

“叫郑在玹。”还躺在床上的金道英抢先开口替他回答了问题。郑在玹没能听到金道英跟李永钦之前的谈话，听不出金道英语气里的温度差，人精似的李永钦却迅速察觉了。

他看了一眼满眼警告意味盯着他的金道英，又看了看门口溢出尴尬的郑在玹，大脑里的八卦系统快速运转了三秒钟得出了事情的真相。

“哦~”李永钦恍然大悟地转头看金道英，语气比方才更兴奋了，“他就是那个甜心小学弟吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈金道英你真是……太勇敢了！”末了他还拍了拍金道英的床铺转身爬上了跟金道英同一边的另一张床，“放心哥哥我是有家属的人，不跟你这个单身狗抢男人。”然后他又突然想起什么似的，从蚊帐里探出个头来，看向正在换拖鞋的郑在玹，“小学弟我叫李永钦，大二设计系的，加个联系方式吧，以后有什么急事可以找我。我比金道英这种跟太阳光有仇的死宅男靠谱多了。”

郑在玹顺从的扫了扫李永钦从上铺递出来的手机二维码，觉得这个学长很好说话的样子，心里的石头放下了一半。

心里一放松，嘴巴也就跟着不严实了，郑在玹再一次问出了以后会让他追悔莫及的问题，“另外一位学长没跟你一起回来吗？”

“欸？”李永钦眨了眨眼睛愣了愣，“李泰容为什么要跟我一起回来？”

一阵尴尬的沉默，郑在玹死命压住舌头底下那句“道英学长说你俩出去开房了”。几秒钟后，他听见金道英憋着笑的清冷声音响了起来，“他俩撞号，上不了一张床的。”

李永钦理解了郑在玹的误会后大笑起来，金道英虽然没有笑出声，郑在玹却能看到他斜睨着自己忍俊不禁的表情，一天以内耳朵第三次变得通红。

以后一定不能在这个寝室开口说话。郑在玹站在浴室蓬头下的时候捂着脸在心里发誓。真是说一句错一句，这也太尴尬了。

设计系是出了名的十个帅哥九个gay，虽然李泰容和李永钦后来跟郑在玹辟谣说这种说法纯属夸张，可郑在玹还是将信将疑。要不然他怎么就这么“好”的运气，一个好端端的直男偏偏就掉进了基佬堆里，一个寝室两个零号还有一个属性不明的金道英，只有他一个刚正不阿愿意为人类繁衍事业做贡献的小直男。

然后他也不明白为什么自己明明想进的是篮球社，现在却被董思成拉进了舞蹈社，又为什么一到门口就看见在摸鱼的李永钦，刚想开溜就撞上了上厕所回来的李泰容，然后被李永钦和李泰容一人一个胳膊驾到了隔壁音乐社的门口。坐在社长位置上的人一回头郑在玹觉得自己两眼一闭要就地厥过去。

晕，这不是金道英吗？

“你俩干嘛？绑架犯法啊。”金道英冲着李永钦和李泰容挑了挑眉。郑在玹突然跟遇到救星似的睁开了眼睛，拼命点头以示自己的无辜。

“没，在玹在我们舞蹈社门口张望，我们以为他是想找音乐社迷路了，就带他过来。”李永钦眼睛都不带眨一下就开始瞎扯，李泰容赞同似的点头。

“在舞蹈社门口就是想进舞蹈社的意思啊。”金道英看着方才还在冲自己眨眼睛的小孩突然开始疯狂摇头，嘴角忽地牵起一抹不怀好意的笑。他盯着郑在玹因为无辜瞪大的狗狗眼，嘴上却跟李永钦和李泰容说着话，“你俩可以考虑一下他的，毕竟……在玹顶胯顶的不错。”

这会儿郑在玹是真的要羞得晕过去了，他顾不上李泰容和李永钦两个起哄着盯过来的调侃眼神，立刻挣脱开他俩的手原地站直对着金道英90度鞠躬，“不是的道英学长！我其实就是想进音乐社！”

他拿他这张值钱的帅脸打赌，要是跟着李泰容和李永钦回去绝对会被要求当着全体舞蹈社面试新生的面表演顶跨，那他还要不要面子了。况且董思成还看着呢，他才不要被董思成调侃四年“顶胯小能手”。

“这样哦~”又是故意拖长的尾音，调戏似的腔调，“那你留下来吧。”功成名就的李泰容和李永钦勾肩搭背地回舞蹈社去了，留他一个人在音乐社的面试教室被学长学姐们围观。

“哇好帅的小学弟！”  
“社长我们留他当招牌明年绝对又能多很多妹子。”  
“欸？是跟道英一个寝室的吗？”  
“你有泰容的联系方式吗？给我一下呗？”  
……

最后还是金道英过来给郑在玹解了围，端端正正坐在板凳上的小孩被人东一句西一句问的晕头转向，看见金道英走过来跟抓住救命稻草似的一把抓住金道英的衣角，可怜巴巴地抬头跟他说，“学长不要走！”也不知道刚刚看见金道英就想逃走的人是谁。

郑在玹你现在很危险。金道英挑了挑眉。

“原来想去哪个社的？”金道英拉过一把椅子在郑在玹身边坐下，问他的时候顺手揉了一把小孩毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“篮球社。”郑在玹老老实实地回答，带了点委屈意味的抱怨，“被朋友拉到舞蹈社的。”  
“那现在去篮球社吧。”金道英好笑地掐了一把郑在玹的脸颊肉打算放人。  
郑在玹顺着金道英的力道转过脑袋，眼尾向上挑起的眼睛近在咫尺，一开一阖的嘴唇饱满红润，鼻尖圆圆的，鼻梁挺直。学长像兔子，郑在玹后知后觉地发现这一真相。他看着那双眼睛鬼使神差地开了口，“其实我会弹钢琴的。”

金道英手一顿，沉默。

“考到八级了。”郑在玹见他不答腔又忐忑不安地抿了抿嘴，补充了一句。

金道英突然觉得现在处于危险境地的人变成了自己。郑在玹抿嘴时候露出的酒窝看得他两腿间的物什隐隐有抬头的迹象。他突然凑近了郑在玹的耳朵，伸出舌尖舔了一下，满意地看到它迅速变得通红。“你不用考到八级我也能让你进。”金道英压低声音跟郑在玹咬耳朵，原本清清冷冷的声音现在全是情欲，“只要你叫一声哥哥。”

“哥哥。”郑在玹小小声地叫，被金道英呼出的气息痒得缩了缩脖子。

操。金道英彻底硬了。他眼神复杂地瞅了状似无辜的郑在玹一眼，认命地拿起手里的报名板往两腿中间一挡转身去了厕所。这回算是他自己把自己玩死了，他没想到郑在玹这么经得起撩，明明是初见时被他看了几眼就浑身不自在的小直男。

直到郑在玹面试结束金道英都没从厕所回来，倒是副社长学姐对他的钢琴水平惊喜不已，连连夸赞说今年的文娱演出音乐社终于能跟舞蹈社一战高下了。

而自从面试时叫了金道英一声“哥哥”，郑在玹就再也没改过口，再跟金道英说话时半句不离“哥”，关系也莫名其妙变得亲近起来。

“哥哥今天中午一起吃饭吗？”  
“哥我起不来能帮我去教室点个到嘛？”  
……  
“道英哥！厕所没纸了！能帮我递包纸嘛！”

一只手从厕所半开的门递了一卷纸进来，郑在玹半个“谢”字还没说出口就一个舌头打结抬起了头。李永钦靠着门框似笑非笑地看着他，郑在玹猜测这是不是设计系的专用表情。

“小子很会嘛，我第一眼就觉得道英干不过你，他还非不信。”李永钦手指一弹把一卷厕纸砸到了郑在玹的帅脸上，轻飘飘地撂下一句话出门了。金道英本人在郑在玹出了厕所以后才回到寝室，刚把画板放下郑在玹就嘻嘻笑着凑了过来。“哥！副社叫我们准备文娱演出的节目。你今晚有空吗？”

金道英闻言叹了口气。他本来就是个懒得不行的人。能躺着绝不坐着，能坐着绝不站着，文娱演出这种事情他本来一点儿都不想搅和，无奈副社斩钉截铁跟他说没得商量，他根本就没有回绝的余地。

争辩纯属是浪费口舌，可是他还是试图挣扎了一下问兴致高昂的妹子为啥要他和郑在玹两个人上？

“哦社长你想一个人独奏啊？”副社愣了愣，满是遗憾地说，“那也不是不可以啦！但是小提琴独奏比不上跟钢琴合奏啊！更何况在玹还帅……”姑娘看到金道英眯了眯眼睛，声音渐弱，“害，社长你也帅！所以帅哥跟帅哥站在一起那不正好是天作之合嘛！”副社求生欲极强地吹了一波彩虹屁，转手把选定的曲目塞到了金道英手里。

金道英也不是故意不想跟郑在玹合奏，怕就是怕出现现在这种状况。穿着无袖运动衫和运动短裤的郑在玹百无聊赖地坐在钢琴前，一见他进门立刻笑起来。

“哥你来啦！”郑在玹举起胳膊跟他打招呼，顺势伸了个懒腰，白花花的手臂在灯光下显得暧昧又色情。

金道英深呼吸，在心里默念色即是空，再抬眼看郑在玹的时候还是按捺不住把人摁在钢琴上办了的冲动。面试那会儿就是，光是想想郑在玹坐在钢琴面前的样子金道英就觉得自己出不了厕所的隔间。

“嗯。快点开始吧。”金道英烦躁地薅了一把自己的头发，拿出背上的小提琴开始调音。郑在玹偷偷瞟金道英的侧影觉得自己弯的值得。

一个月前他不知第几次眉飞色舞地跟董思成分享自己和金道英的日常，顺带炫耀金道英给他画的画。

当时寝室里又只剩下他们两个人，郑在玹躺在床上看对铺的金道英又对着平板戳戳点点，忍不住开口找存在感。

“哥。”金道英不理他。  
“道英哥。”金道英还是不理他。  
“道英欧巴~”郑在玹嗲着嗓子撒娇。  
“干嘛。”金道英终于忍不住抬头看他，伸手把被子拉上来一点，盖到肚子。  
“我无聊嘛！”郑在玹听到金道英凶他忍不住装出委屈的样子，“哥帮我画张画呗。”  
“画什么啊？”金道英无奈地新建了一张画布问他。  
“就画我现在躺在床上的样子呗。”郑在玹摆出一个臭屁的姿势跟他说。

你躺在床上的样子我这儿存稿就有一堆。金道英心想，穿衣服的不穿衣服的都有。当然这话他没说出口，心不在焉地照着郑在玹二缺的姿势画了一张发给了他。被人骄傲无比地翻出来给朋友看时，被朋友一针见血地指出：“郑在玹你是不是弯了。”

啊？郑在玹呆呆愣愣地眨眼睛。

“你现在看到金道英是不是就心花怒放，恨不得扒在他身上不下来，吃饭上课都想在一起，一口一个哥哥地叫？”董思成列举他的一系列症状，诊断结果是他郑在玹喜欢上了一开始对他有非分之想的金道英。

“真的欸！你怎么知道？”郑在玹警惕地拉紧了自己的衣服，“你是不是跟踪偷窥我？”  
“我又不是闲得蛋疼为什么要跟踪偷窥你？”董思成的白眼翻到天上都下不来，“我都撞见好几次你盯着他傻笑了。金道英就是吃个青菜，有那么好笑吗？”

有啊嘿嘿。郑在玹心想，道英哥吃青菜的时候更像兔子了。

最后董思成总结，“现在要是金道英再强你你不用来找我了，我觉得你俩这是两情相悦。当然，如果你强了他我建议你自首，这样能少蹲个几年。”董思成没好气地呛他。

咱是正经人，不能名不正言不顺地来强的。郑在玹第N次瞟向金道英的时候义正言辞地警告自己。虽然道英哥现在调音的样子真的很性感，紧身牛仔裤把一截细腰衬得形状姣好，但我们也不能做违法的事情。郑在玹的沉思最后被一段悠扬的琴声打断。

金道英调好音站起来跟他说，“练过了吗？试一下吧。”

金道英没想到自己跟郑在玹意外地默契，初次合作就没有太大的纰漏，接下来的几次更是轻松了许多。

“感觉还不错。”金道英难得露出一个心满意足的笑，顺势跨坐在钢琴凳上饶有兴趣地翻钢琴琴谱，没察觉郑在玹突然僵硬的身子。他也学过钢琴，但没学太久就去学小提琴了。今晚时隔许久听到钢琴演奏，手痒也想弹上一段，结果一小段都还没弹出来就宣告放弃。金道英叹了口气想从琴键上收回手，没想到却被郑在玹抓住了。

？金道英错愕地抬起头，看到了郑在玹情难自禁的眼神。金道英哪儿会不懂这样的神情，也突然意识到了他俩现在的姿势有多糟糕。他揶揄地牵起一抹笑，就势用另一只手勾过郑在玹的脖子跟他接吻。亲吻过程中感受到郑在玹的手揽上了他的腰。

郑在玹十八年人生没谈过恋爱，这是他第一次接吻。不得不说金道英吻技不错，舌头扫过他的上颚，卷过他的舌头纠缠，期间改变了姿势跨坐到了他的腿上，等他们分开的时候郑在玹已经硬了。

原来是个情窦初开的小屁孩啊。金道英低低地笑，抵上郑在玹的额头去找那双不敢看他的眼睛。郑在玹喘气的声音让他也很难耐，但到底多吃一年的饭让他在这时候扳回一局。

“喜欢我吗？”金道英压低声音问和自己额头相抵的小孩，得到了一声比蚊子叫还微弱的“嗯”。“哥可是第一眼就看上你了知道的吧？”金道英手掌附上郑在玹正精神着的位置，原本有宽松的运动裤遮挡郑在玹还暗暗祈祷金道英不要发现，这会儿只得呜咽一声，将头埋进了兔子哥哥的肩窝，只露出一对通红的耳朵。

“你怎么这么容易害羞啊？”金道英无奈地笑，把握着力道不轻不重地揉，换来郑在玹的阵阵战栗。他顺着运动裤的裤腰摸进去，又隔着内裤捏了一下，才把内裤的边缘拉下来正式握上那尺寸可观的一根。

“发育得不错。”金道英一边富有技巧地上下撸动，一边用另一只手夸奖似的拍拍郑在玹的脑袋，在捏了一把耳尖后也伸了进去，两手一起翻着花样玩弄，把郑在玹送上了高潮。

郑在玹高潮的时候箍紧金道英的肩膀，缓过来以后才微微放松喘着气。他的哥哥真是厉害，也不知道自己玩了多少次才能玩出这么多花样。郑在玹在脑子里想像金道英的自慰场面，不觉又开始心跳加速。

“你把我手弄脏了哦。”金道英帮他把内裤和运动裤拉好，把沾满浊液的手摊开在郑在玹面前，还故意凑到鼻子底下闻了闻。

这比刚刚金道英帮他纾解还要令他难堪。郑在玹满脸通红地扯过一旁的纸巾帮金道英擦干净手，又猛地抱紧了他，闷声表白要金道英跟他交往。

金道英哪儿有拒绝的道理。

那晚他俩一起回到寝室，郑在玹揉着鼻子问金道英要不要先洗，在得到否定答案后，迅速拎起自己的换洗衣物一头扎进了浴室，留金道英一个人面对李永钦和李泰容两个人暧昧的笑。

“味儿很浓啊。”李永钦的狗鼻子怂了怂，李泰容窝在被子里红着脸咯咯直笑，看向李永钦说，“要不我俩搬出去住好了。”  
“才不要呢。”李永钦躺在床上好整以暇，“有活春宫看你不看啊？”  
李泰容歪着脑袋仔细想了想说“那还是看吧”。

活春宫倒不至于，按照郑在玹这种容易害羞的性格，连简单的亲亲抱抱都不太好意思在李永钦和李泰容面前做。好几次一听到有人开门，郑在玹就撒开了搂着金道英的手。可惜金道英的床铺正对着寝室的门，郑在玹反应再快也会被人看到。

有一次董思成在微信群上催郑在玹赶紧把小组作业做了，全组就剩他那一个部分，结果郑在玹迟迟不回，董思成一个气不过直接到他们寝室逮人，结果一推开门正好看见郑在玹把金道英抵在床铺的梯子上接吻，吓得他赶紧关上门回了自己寝室，还在群里欲盖弥彰地说“在玹在忙，大家先写别的作业吧。”

但是郑在玹这种动不动就害羞的脾性好像也要看时间地点，金道英发现他们两个人独处的时候郑在玹的脸皮就厚的很。干什么都要牛皮糖似的黏着他。

“在玹呐，哥要找本书……”  
“我帮哥一起找！”  
“在玹呐，哥要写个作业……”  
“我陪哥一起写！”  
“在玹呐，哥要洗澡……”  
“我跟哥一起洗！”  
“……”

“在玹呐，放开哥一会儿好不好？”  
“呜呜呜哥不要我了吗？”  
“……”  
“行吧你抱着吧。”  
“（*＾-＾*）”

“郑在玹你之前动不动就害羞的耳朵通红是不是装的！”有一次金道英终于忍不住问出他怀疑已久的问题。  
“真不是啊哥……”郑在玹在线委屈，“我也不想让它红的，可是我的耳朵它有自己的想法。”

文娱演出在期末考之后，表演结束就是寒假。金道英和郑在玹的合奏第一次让音乐社的表演压过了舞蹈社一头，金道英回寝室以后忍不住跟李永钦和李泰容得瑟。

“嘁，早知道就不把郑在玹让给你们音乐社了。”李泰容追悔莫及，金道英一脸得意。李永钦没空跟他俩扯头花，他急着要整理跟男朋友旅游时要穿的衣服，这让金道英少了很多乐趣。

不过他也没有无聊太久。郑在玹帮董思成把行李拎到校门口以后就回了寝室，李永钦已经拖着箱子走了，李泰容接到了他表弟的轰趴邀请换了身衣服也出了门。郑在玹带着一身寒气一头扎进寝室，嚷嚷着“好冷啊快冻死我了。”

“先换睡裤再上床！”金道英一把按住郑在玹的头顶不让他往自己的床铺上爬。他有一点点洁癖，在外面穿过的裤子不能沾上床铺。

郑在玹撇了撇嘴三两下蹬掉裤子，光着两条大白腿就钻进了金道英的被子里。

“冷就穿条秋裤嘛。”金道英似真似假地教训他，正巧郑在玹的头从被子里钻了出来，鼻尖冻得通红，带了点鼻音反驳，“明明哥自己也不穿！”  
“但是我不冷，狗崽子。”金道英容许他在自己嘴上偷了个香，笑骂着又吻了回去。狗崽子的吻技进步飞快，要不是他除了上课时间都跟自己呆在一起，金道英都要怀疑他偷偷在外面找人练过了。

“你刚刚放了什么在我枕头底下？”他们吻到两个人都气喘吁吁，金道英猝不及防地问抱着自己不撒手的小孩。被问的人没想到自己偷偷摸摸的举措被眼尖的哥哥发现，先是愣了一下，然后哼哧哼哧地笑着不回答，连带着两只胳膊把身下的人死死锁在自己怀里。

金道英一见他这个反应就知道有鬼。偏过头去咬他的耳垂，微微用力，口齿不清地说，“让我猜猜，是套子吗？”郑在玹趴在他身上不答腔，继续笑了会儿后轻声问他，“可以嘛？”金道英没说话，郑在玹又继续说，“本来是想在哥生日那天的，可是哥生日的时候泰容哥和永钦哥都在。”

“哥不行嘛？”郑在玹见金道英不答腔，以为是不行，有点遗憾也打算就此作罢。刚想从金道英身上爬起来又被人一把压了回去。

“行不行自己感觉不出来吗狗崽子？”金道英服了这个跟自己做爱也要先征求自己同意的小孩，没听到回答居然还想就这么算了。理科生在床上都这么理智的吗？

郑在玹听到金道英恨铁不成钢的一句话才反应过来他亲爱的哥哥早就硬了，这会儿趁他不注意一个翻身压在了他上面，床铺晃得吱呀一响。

“哥，床不会蹋吧？”郑在玹不无担忧地灵魂发问。被金道英再一次吻上来的唇堵住了满肚子煞风景的废话，郑在玹笑嘻嘻地边跟金道英接吻边去按他胸前的两点。

金道英没注意，被按的一个激灵，原本撑着的腰条件反射地一软，被郑在玹用两只手掐住动弹不得。

“哥的腰真的好细哦。”郑在玹边直起身子啃金道英的脖子和锁骨边口齿不清地赞叹，金道英难以置信地喘着粗气想要制止郑在玹的动作，胸前两点又被狗崽子轮番舔咬，刺激的他跪都跪不稳。

“呀狗崽子……”金道英颤抖着开口，却被郑在玹一把拽掉裤子，早就硬的不行的一根被人毫不犹豫地含进了嘴里，头皮发麻的快感让金道英放弃了原本想说下去的话。

做零就做零呗，人生嘛，总是那么刺激。金道英被进入的时候自暴自弃地想。但是郑在玹这小破孩发育的也太他妈好了吧。金道英疼的眼泪直流，毫不留情地一巴掌拍在郑在玹的背上，把人拍的一个惨叫。

“狗崽子知道你是第一次做，哥也是第一次当下面那个，敢不敢轻一点？你痛死我了！”金道英龇牙咧嘴，睁开眼发现郑在玹也是一脸委屈，“哥，我也很痛啊！哥你也太紧了！”

然而等进入正题后不停叫着“快一点”“别太快了”“哥不行了”“真不行了”的人也不知道是谁了。

在被郑在玹艰难地抗下床的时候金道英至少得到了一个宝贵的经验：出门开房是有必要的，再来这么几次，到时候散架的大概不是床，是他。


End file.
